


Birthday Wishes

by A Magiluna Stormwriter (ariestess)



Series: #666foryou [236]
Category: Damien (TV)
Genre: Birthday, Birthday Fluff, Family Fluff, Gen, Mother-Daughter Relationship, Pre-Series
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-16
Updated: 2016-08-16
Packaged: 2018-08-09 10:11:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 580
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7797763
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ariestess/pseuds/A%20Magiluna%20Stormwriter
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>With perfect clarity, her fifth birthday party comes to mind as probably the first concrete memory she has of his presence, even though she knows he was around before then.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Birthday Wishes

**Author's Note:**

> Date Written: 16 August 2016  
> Word Count: 580  
> Prompt: remember  
> Summary: With perfect clarity, her fifth birthday party comes to mind as probably the first concrete memory she has of his presence, even though she knows he was around before then.  
> Spoilers: Pre-series speculation and backstory. Beyond that, everything we learned in these 10 episodes is up for grabs.  
> Warnings: No standard warnings apply.  
> Series: #666foryou  
> Website: ShatterStorm Productions – Doggie Duo  
> Link to: http://bdkk.shatterstorm.net/   
> Archive: ShatterStorm Productions & AO3 only…all others ask for permission & we'll see…  
> Feedback: Constructive criticism is always welcome.
> 
> Author’s Disclaimer: "Damien," "The Omen," the characters, and situations depicted are the property of Glen Mazzara, David Seltzer, 20th Century Fox Television, Fox 21, and A&E Television Networks. This piece of fan fiction was created for entertainment not monetary purposes. Previously unrecognized characters and places, and this story, are copyrighted to the author. Any similarity to real persons, living or dead, is coincidental and not intended by the author. This site is in no way affiliated with "Damien," "The Omen," A&E, or any representatives of the actors.
> 
> Author’s Notes: Yeah, this was just pure fluff for the sake of fluff. I mean, the image of Ann in her nice clothes and John in the equivalent of a suit, and both of them barefoot with all these kids at a birthday party? I was giggling as I wrote it, and I have no qualms in admitting that. I like seeing softer sides to these hardened adults that we met in canon. This is quite possibly the most adorable side of Ann Rutledge that I've ever written, and I don't regret a single syllable of it.
> 
> Dedication: This is part of a series of stories to thank the phenomenal creative team of _Damien_ , both in front of and behind the camera.
> 
> Beta: theonlyspl

He's always been in her life. There hasn't been a point where Uncle John wasn't around in some way, shape, or form. With perfect clarity, her fifth birthday party comes to mind as probably the first concrete memory she has of his presence, even though she knows he was around before then.

*****

"Veronica, are you dressed yet? Your guests will be arriving soon."

Ann walks into the bedroom to find her daughter sitting on her bed, fully dressed except for the socks next to her on the bed and the shoes on the floor in front of her. The frown on Veronica's face is almost comical, and Ann has to bite the inside of her cheek to keep from laughing. Instead, she moves to sit next to her daughter and wraps an arm around her shoulders.

"What's given you such a long face?"

"I don't want to wear shoes, Mommy. Why do I have to? It's my party and it's at our house."

"Do you want all of your friends to also go barefoot for your party? Would that make you smile again?"

Veronica glances up at her, hope shining brightly in her hazel eyes. "Could we really? Do you promise?"

"If it makes you smile, that's what we'll do. In fact, I'll join you." She takes off her own shoes, then chuckles as Veronica moves to wrap her arms around her neck and kisses her cheek. Without hesitation, Ann returns the embrace. "I take it this meets with your approval?"

"Oh yes, Mommy! Thank you!"

Ann cups her cheek and presses a gentle kiss to her forehead, wiping away the trace of lipstick left behind. "You're welcome, sweetheart. Now you have to remember that it will be up to your guests if they want to go barefoot or not. You can't be upset or make fun of anyone who doesn't want to, no matter what their reason is."

"I won't, Mommy. I want everyone to have fun at my party."

Before Ann can praise her for her attitude, they hear a knock at the door. "All right, that's going to be some of your guests. Let's go get your party started, Veronica."

Veronica giggles and races to the front door, then waits for her mother, bouncing with excitement. At a nod from Ann, she opens the door and is surprised to see who's there first. "Uncle John!"

He chuckles and ushers his sons, both older than Veronica, and leans over to scoop Veronica into his arms to kiss her cheek. "Did your mother not tell you that I was bringing the boys to your party?" She shakes her head and hugs him. "Well, I couldn't let this special occasion go by without helping you celebrate."

"Thank you, Uncle John!" she says as he sets her down again to lean over and kiss Ann's cheek. "We're doing a barefoot party. If you don't want to do it, that's okay though."

He glances at Ann, who shrugs with an indulgent smile aimed at Veronica, then looks down to see her bare feet. "Far be it from me to miss out on the fun of the party's theme." With a chuckle, he moves to the couch to remove his shoes and socks. The boys follow suit, glad to be barefoot as well.

The sight of her favorite uncle in his nice pants and shirt, but utterly barefoot, makes Veronica giggle even harder. "Thank you, Uncle John!"

"You're very welcome, my birthday girl."


End file.
